We Are Each Others Princesses
by kimikokatsumi
Summary: Luka Megurine, your usual cold beauty. Unknown to the public, the girl was just completely understood and hardly expresses herself. But a certain tealette saw through her. this way her life just got better and her world opened up. Luka learned a lot in her, mostly how a normally wrong thing could be so right. RnR...
1. Turning Hot 'n Cold

im back... with another crappy story... err ... enjoy anyway.. :))

Disclaimer: I dont own vocaloid... if i did i kept Luka and Miku for myself...

* * *

Chapter 1: Turning Hot 'n Cold

"Hey Luka'' Miku said in a unusual manner. She was like a little boy who is confessing to someone which is much older. Add her fidgeting too.

"What is it?'' Luka found her behaviour weird but still, smiled naturally and gently.

"Uh… will you be my girlfriend?''

* * *

It was another morning, Monday to be precise. It is another month after Luka's first day in high school.

She was now 16. And she has that body every woman wants and the body that every man desired. She has that slim body, well endowed breasts, soft snow white skin and her soft silky long pink hair.

Her eye lashes flinched and popped a pair of pretty azure eyes. Due to her school work, of course she was the secretary of the student council even she is a freshman, the pinkette was programmed to wake up at this hour and go to school and do council work.

She jolted up and noticed that the sun is not yet risen that high. Then she roamed her whole stylish room decorated with almost pink in 10 seconds. She noticed her planted flowers on the table blooming.

She faintly smiled at this sight. It was spring.

Then she removed her night gown and made her way to the bathroom attached inside.

After a few minutes she came out and brought the sweet scented steam outside. Next the pinkette dressed up her school uniform. But it looked so good on her like she was attending to some party.

She grabbed her things and dashed outside of her house. Megurine Luka is living alone.

Parents? overseas. Siblings? Had a twin but studying abroad.' _Awww don't pity me. I liked living on myself '. _Luka was practically given allowance monthly but she own some stocks of some biggie company and then working a bit at her young age.

Then she started walking her way to school. She passed by beautiful Cherry Blossoms blooming.

If only you can see the petals fall all around her matching her long silky hair flowing, definitely you would thought she is a goddess. But something made Luka stop her track.

It was a certain twin tailed tealette staring at her. The girl had her flowing down to her knees. Luka recognized her in a bolt.

'_Hatsune miku '_

Hatsune Miku is also popular in her school. Not just because of her rare hair colour but also of her stunning voice. She was called '**The Diva' **and **'The Drama Princess ' **even she is also just a freshman.' _she must be really a talented girl' _Luka thought_._ The tealette is well known for her cheerful and friendly attitude. Especially Luka know her because she is in her class.

On the other side Luka was really popular in her school because of her looks. Back then in middle school she always hated being popular. But now it was the one nagging her. Both the tealette and the pinkette were beautiful. Luka was introvert and shy unlike Miku. Because of that she doesn't have friends but acquaintances in student council. Luka also had the gentle voice but too busy to join drama clubs. Luka was the top on academics and Miku was next in their class. They were called **"The Princesses of Sega High"**. And now the two never talked, ever, and now this moment the two clashed. _' it will be rude if I just pass here and not greeting her even a bit…'_ Luka thought.

"Good Morning Hatsune-san "Luka took the first step and walked nearer.

Though Luka already greeted, the tealette is still staring at her. It was obvious enough that she was stunned at Luka's beauty. Then Miku finally came to her senses. _ 'Damn you slow travelling of sound!'_ Miku yelled in her mind.

"A-Ah! Good morning Megurine-san!"Miku answered with a grin, some shades of pink covered her cheeks though. Suddenly the tealette blinked three times at Luka and pointed her face out like an idiot, still, beautiful.

"Wait, You know me?" Miku asked having her eyes big as the Dinner plates.

Luka didn't know what to do only giggle. She tried to cover her perfect luscious lips but failed to stop her lungs.

"Wha-Why are you laughing?" Miku yelled blushing.

"S-Sorry, it is just…" Luka finally had the control of her laughs. Came to her mind and had the answer to question the worth to be laughed at question. Still it's not funny but it's cute.

"You are popular Hatsune-san" Luka answered as she gently smiled. The tealette found herself staring at Luka again. She noticed that the falling petals looked her so much beautiful. _´wha… this is like those romantic scenes in movies and dramas… and I can't believe I had this scene in my life! And mostly with…_ ' Miku felt her heart beat faster. And it kinda hurt the way it beat.

" P-Popular?"

Luka felt like laughing again but it will be rude now. She found this tealette entertaining.

' _Why I didn't approached her before? She seems to be welcome to all '_ Luka smiled at the thought of hers.

"Of course… you were in my class "

" Y-You noticed me?" Miku asked once again. Now her eyes are big as the moon.

'_Geez this girl, does she know she has even those titles? *sigh* Oh wait, this girl is in the drama club. Is she playing an act?' _

"Yeah, you were really good at acting Hatsune-san " Luka smiled naturally. No taints of black.

Then Miku Smiled. _'Wow Megurine-san is something~'_

"Hehe, I'm still acting natural since I asked you if you know me. I played a little for a little payback of laughing at me Megurine-san~ '' she said having a grin up to her ears.

' _Hatsune-san sure is cute' _The pinkette blushed at the thought. Miku handed her right hand. Luka looked at it. It's so small and soft.

"I'm not able to introduce myself, I'm Hatsune Miku" She grinned again.

Luka held Miku's hand and gave each other a handshake.

"Megurine Luka" The pinkette smiled then.

'_This person smiles a lot'_ Miku thought.

"You're really beautiful as the rumors say. But the **'Ice Princess'** title doesn't suit you that much"

' **I-ICE PRINCESS?'** Luka yelled in her inner thoughts.

' _The hell! I don't even know I had that title!'_ People SURELY misunderstood her shy and being introvert attitude as a cold demeanor and attitude. _ 'Oh gosh… misunderstandings.._ '

" I-I" Luka stuttered, still blushing hard.

Miku eyed on Luka Carefully and Luka noticed this.

"Let's go start walking Hatsune-san… "Luka tried her best not to stammer. _ 'Keep your cool Luka, you were always calm and collected in this kind of situations.'_

" I know what will suit you!" Miku said cheerfully.

' _Miku was really cheerful ' _ Luka thought as she eyed on her.

"Tsundere-Hime! " Miku yelled as she almost jumped. Luka, widened her beautiful eyes at the tealette's words.

" WHAT?" Luka suddenly yelled and then due to reflex covered her lips. Miku, whose mouth still gaping open at Luka's outburst. She always know Luka was your fair milady.

"S-Sorry" Luka who is embarrassed, apologized and showing her well mannered side.

"So~ you know the meaning of it~"Miku teased.

"N-No! I-I don't!"Luka yelled again… She just met Miku and she was already acting this way. She was never out of control in her actions before except for one person!

"Don't worry, I'm a closet otaku too!"Miku said saluting.

Luka whose body got stiff at Miku's suddenly confession stared at the tealette stunned. _'D-Did she just easily admitted it?'_

Luka was truly a secret otaku. It is pretty embarrassing and hardly got her dose because of popularity. It got harder when she got of high school. Then just now she knew that she was The Ice princess. She can overlook that it will be harder,

And now the other campus princess admitted that she was a closet otaku too!

"I don't mind telling you! I know you are! Aren't you…?" Luka nearly yelped at Miku's sentenced. She started it cheerfully and suddenly lowered the pitch at last.

' _What… ! Snap out of it Luka! Be yourself! '_

Luka cleared her throat and breathed deeply. Miku, who thought she would finally get Luka tell her personal things she normal don't tell anyone smiled in her inner thoughts.

' _ehehe~ I can try anytime again Luka Megurine~'_

"Now Hatsune-san let's start walking" Luka smiled as she glanced at Miku's beautiful teal eyes. Then Miku followed her.

"It's really early Megurine-san! What brings you to school at this time?"Miku chirped at Luka who was 1 inch taller.

"Well, some Student Council stuff. I can ask the same thing to you "

"You see! It is spring, and the drama club is preparing something about it! And I'm the lead so I need to work hard! "

Luka found it nice that the tealette's title suit her very well, unlike hers. The pinkette frowned at the thought, _'ice princess didn't really suit me… it's just those stupid misunderstandings…' _Poor Luka who really wanted friends but maybe some rumors spread she ignored someone or acted cold who someone approached her.

But this another campus princess really didn't get scared or anything. They continued their path chatting about many stuff. They found that they have a lot of common. Like it's really hard being popular because you have no freaking privacy and some are befriending you because you are just popular. Both of them ultimately agreed on that.

"Hey what anime do you like most?" Luka asked. She was now comfortable to open to Miku which she usually didn't to people who she just met. And Miku smiled at the thought that Luka is finally comfortable to her.

"Hm, I like Clannad "Miku said in a casual voice.

Luka looked at Miku in the corner of her eye, still facing forward. _'Clannad huh?Clannad was rather serious anime… I think Shugo Chara would fit her attitude better.'_

"I bet you wondered why clannad, no? " Miku Grinned at Luka.

Luka was amazed at Miku how can she read people.

"Yeah, I think Shugo Chara would or something would fit you better so… why? "

"What? Shugo Chara? Hahaha!" Miku giggled.

" Alright" Luka said in a flat was rather annoyed since the tealette laughed at her. But she found her laughter music in ears…

"G-Gomen! Haha But you see… I like clannad and it was one of the reasons why I joined the drama club! Shugo Chara is just so Childlish! Look ! I even have Dango Key chains in my phone!"

Miku revealed her phone and it had a leek and dango Key Chain.

They chatted a while ago about their favourite foods. Luka has her Tuna and Miku has her leeks. Luka found it weird at first but respected it then thought that everybody had their different tastes.

"You have a leek key chain too huh?" Luka said with a smile. Miku grinned at this.

"Yep!"

"Look I have a tuna one" Luka picket her phone out in her pocket. And it showed a single key chain hanging, a tuna.

"Oh hey, Megurine-san! Let's exchange email!"

"Sure" Then they started clicking buttons.

They continued walking. At last they reached the school.(A/N: AT LAST!)

The two of them bid their farewells.

"See you later at Class Megurine! " As Miku waves her shoulders to the air, Luka waves back in a noble and mature way. She saw Miku turn away and started running. Miku's not in a hurry but running showed her jolly side. Then Luka turned to walk to Student Council room.

She opened the door, revealing just a long rectangle table and an air conditioner. Then a white board too and few documents in the cupboard but no members yet. Inside everyone had their own personal chair positioned. Luka had her chair beside the presidents. It was a stylish light pink modern chair.

She sighed standing there. She shadows of petals moved through her body and face. The sun is not that high yet. It was the first time another one stayed in her thoughts, it was the tealette. _' so… I had two people looking forward seeing to in school…' _ Luka blushed at the thought. It was Miku is the other one is… She shifted her gaze to the gray modern seat, it was the presidents.

She pulled the chair and sat on it.

She finally found herself madly blushing. She stared at the view.

'_So this how it looks when we are taking a meeting. Too bad he can't see me from this vie- '_

Luka's thoughts were cut when a certain lad opened the door. She was startled at this.

"Oh you're already here? Looks like you beat me to race" He smiled gently at her as he closed the door.

"Yu-Yuuma senpai!"She gasped, madly blushing that she was found by him sitting on his own very personal chair.

"Oh, You were sitting in my chair?" He laughed a little.

Luka blushed redder at his sentence. This is Yuuma Kaze, the Third Year president of Student Council. He is tall and wearing a very neat uniform that suited his perfect long slim body. Like Luka, Yuuma had the pink hair colour. And a very Stunning handsome face. Eventually when the pinkette saw him she fell for him. Love at first sight. She loved hi ore then with his responsibility and very noble and wise action, much as Luka Megurine who is very elegant's type. _'Please add his charming smile and voice~ _Luka thought sweetly, so sweet that she noticed some sweet ants.

"S-Sorry I shouldn't have" Luka stepped away.

"Calm down, It's not like what you think." Yuuma gently smiled. And Luka looked carefully at his face.

"I don't hate you sitting in my chair, If you find it comfortable then I should take that as a compliment " This Yuuma looked directly at Luka's eyes. And she was so surprised at this.

' _DOKI ' calm down self! _

"T-Thank you " Luka looked down trying to cover her face and blending her hair at her cheeks.

"So, Let's get started. Here it is papers for the club activities etcetera." Yuuma said as they both satdown in their personal chairs.

It was almost 45 minutes till the late Vice President came, Mikuo Hatsune.

Luka remembered Miku when she caught the sight of him opening the door. He was Miku's Second year Big brother. They were Lookalike much as their same teal hair and beautiful forest eyes. Like Miku he definitely had the pretty face too.

'_He had the voice, I wonder why did he ran for the Student council instead? His sister is in the drama club too' _Luka thought.

"Heya Guys! What's up?" Mikuo grinned, still cool.

"Ceiling" Yuuma answered in a flat tone. Luka sweat dropped at this he was practically mad because Mikuo was late and he was one of the important members that need to work hard.

"Um, You were late 45 minutes Mikuo-san" Luka smiled trying not to act tense.

"And you see our freshman here raced you down. Have some senior pride Mikuo-kun" Yuuma scolded his face was rather serious.

"Hehe~ Goomen!" Mikuo apologized and rubbed his nape sheepishly.

Luka smiled, she found his attitude similar at Miku's. Of course, they are siblings.

"Oh, you two only? I purposedly slowed down to be sure all important members already gathered here." Mikuo stated as he sat on his teal chair with some Leek patterns.

The pinkette flinched at the words _'you two only?'_.The moment back then was so dense. She hardly acts her elegant self but success to do good and restrain saying and act any embarrassing.

"That wasn't nice Mikuo. But is suppose good at the other part" Yuuma looked at Luka's beautiful azure orbs with his yellow greenish ones. _'Yu-Yuuma-senpai!'_

"Oh really…" Mikuo looked at Luka. She was feeling super uneasy now since the two lads were staring at Luka's face but it made her cuter. As the two boys staring at Luka, the rising sun rayed her face and her skin moisture enlighten up. Mikuo's mouth gaped a little open. While Yuuma opened her mouth and said : "You're really beautiful Luka" Yuuma complimented her in a soft tone, He was smiling gently. Hearing this, Luka know she was definitely going to erupt.

"I-I need to go to comfort room, Excuse me" Luka stood and still elegant opened the door in a noble manner, still her face flushes. Then she left the two boys alone.

"Mikuo close your mouth, It's un-polite" Yuuma teased. Mikuo blushed.

"B-But she is really gorgeous. I mean yeah! everyday I can see her pretty face… but if you looked at her that close she seems like a goddess. Miku is definitely right… " Yuuma looked at him a little bit surprised.

"Miku? The Drama Princess and The Diva? You know her?'' Mikuo grimaced.

"Why not? She is my little sister!" Yuuma chuckled at his answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You two are different, definitely different. "Mikuo furrowed his brows at this.

"Shut up "Yuuma chuckled again, he liked teasing Mikuo because he is too serious.

"So, what did The Drama Princess, The Diva and your little sister, Miku Hatsune told his not so popular Big brother?" Mikuo felt his face warm and yelled.

"Shut up! Why are you being so mean when Luka-chan is not around?" Yuuma blinked at this.

" 'Luka-chan', isn't it too familiar?" Mikuo once again felt his body warmer.

"Shut it! " Yuuma finally put a serious face.

" So what did she say? Come on, spill" Mikuo grimaced worrying if she will be betraying his sister.

"Miku-chan…. Just likes Luka that much"

* * *

In a certain room that has a tag at the upper right corner **'Drama Club '**, there was a certain tealette gazing at the blooming trees alone. She had some headphones in her ears and humming. It was all painted in her face.

She was obviously happy.

Because she finally met Luka.

Till rumors she is hearing rumors about her made Miku want to know the pinkette.

She doesn't know if she finally fell for the girl, but she likes Luka and she wanted her to be close and near.

Due to his Brother, Miku knew they were having a Student council meeting this morning and thought if she attended school earlier than normal Drama clubs call, she might catch up at Luka. And she did.

Miku grinned happily at this. She didn't care if this was infatuation, crush or worse love. This is not wrong she just wanted Luka. What is wrong with that? The tealette sighed at the certain events.

'_Maybe ill wash my face~!' _ She dashed to the comfort room. To her surprise she caught the sight of a person washing her face inside. She had some of her pink hair wet.

"Megurine-san!" Miku chirped and her voice vibrated.

Luka turned. Miku was surprised at what she is seeing. The pinkette is blushing redder than the shades of her hair.

"H-Hatsune-san" Luka stuttered. Miku, definitely stunned asked her whats wrong.

And then Luka confessed her love to Yuuma at Miku. She was practically happy that she is telling someone her feelings. Unlike Miku… her heart sank.

'_I wonder why I hardly breathe now'_ Miku thought. Luka smiled so cute then,

"A-And you know… He called me beautiful and called my name without honnorifics." Miku showed a fake but looked so genuine smile at this.

"That's so cute! but by now shouldn't you come back at the student council room?" Miku felt her heart clench so painful but she can't afford seeing her face so horrible. Luka nodded.

"O-okay, real thanks Hatsune-san… you listened to me even I just met you this morning" Luka felt her heart throb but unlike when it throbs faster at Yuuma and it really hurts, the way it throbbed now was so fluffy. It was faster but it felt it so comfortable.

"That's fine! I think it was my pleasure to hear your personal things and… can I call you by your name by now? Megurine-san seems so distant" Miku had her different meaning on the _distant_.

"Oh sure.. M-Miku…" Miku widened her eyes, _it feels so great… by her calling me by my name. _The tealette blushed a bit and scratched her cheeks…

"O-Okay Luka…" Luka blushed too having Miku calling her by her first name. She feels her heart throbbing faster. _W-Why am i… to Miku… weird._

"So… Lets part our ways now then…."

"Okay…. See you later Luka at class… " Miku smiled, yet the bitterness at Yuuma's case are still making her chest hurt.

_Doki_

Then Luka walked away, To Miku's surprise she felt her head dizzy.

_Ugh, I shouldn't thinking about this stuff. After all this is nothing just a… _

Miku looked a blankly at the mirror and she saw how horrible her eyes gotten. She had normally had her beautiful eyes so lively, so honest. But the orbs she is seeing, it was angry, mad and … jealous.

She clenched her fists… she was never been this ugly.

She doesn't blame Luka.

She doesn't blame Yuuma either…

And she doesn't want to blame anything.

Miku sighed at this. What action will she take?

She made her way back to the clubroom, and caught the sight of the ice cream lover.

"Oh! Miku! You're unexpectedly early!" He screamed, still it's so husky.

Miku looked at Kaito Shion. The Drama Prince, he was always paired with him since then they joined the hopeless club at first. But Miku don't harbour any romantic feeling for the guy, sadly Kaito did. It was kinda not serious like he was just playing around.

_Kaito…_

"What's with the face look? Your pretty face would be ruined! Come on!"

She dashed and embraced the Blue guy.

"Wh-Whu?"Kaito stuttered and he was blushing like a mad man.

Then Miku let go of Kaito and walked deeper inside the room like nothing happened. Kaito smirked.

"Nee Miku-chin~ does that mean you accept my confession?" he was grinning happily, unlike the tealette who is so good at acting keep her beautiful smiling poker face.

"No" She grinned, and the lad still smiling and started twirling with his artificial blue rose.

"Aww! Miku Miku is hiding something!~" Miku simply smiled at him.

"Yes Shion-san"

* * *

this is crap... OAO im on hiatus on my other story so... 3 oh yes, im just asking for people who really likes to write and reads this. im someone who always thinks of a story and a plot but i dont have any talent to write so... maybe we can discuss it over? XDDD yes.. i know this is crap... so dont need to repeat.. XDD


	2. Eh Are We Mutual Then?

im back... thank you... for the reviewers... im not sure this chapter reached your expectations... sorry for that... ''OTL  
and sorry for my wrong grammars and typos... im not good so... *brings out a paper which says:  
'Disclaimer: Sorry i dont own vocaloid. and this story... whatever this is...' and sighs as i bring it down*  
enjoy everyone... -_-''

Chapter 2: Eh We Are Mutual Then?

* * *

The classes was already cut in the lunch, then Luka grabbed her bentou she bought at the convenience store.(A/N: It happened before she met Miku XD)

She always ate lunch alone herself. Since every human here are scared at her because of her super everything and treats her like a goddess. Except for one time she ate with the whole student council because Yuuma invited her. The pinkette blushed slightly at the memory. _ Geez what am I remembering at this time?_

"Luuuuuukaaaa!" A certain voice, the voice that anybody in the campus can recognize called Luka.

Everyone stopped whatever they are doing looked, not only inside the classroom but those who are outside as well. Obviously The Diva, and The Drama Princes called The Ice princess. To their knowledge, these two are enemies so much they don't talk to each other.

'_UGH.. People, mind your own business!'_ Luka yelled in her thoughts.

"Luka-chan, Let's eat lunch together!" Miku chirped from her seat and dashed to Luka.

"Err, Yeah…. Miku'' the tealette grinned at this

The two made their way to the hidden garden of the school. Luka looked at the smaller girl.

"Why the garden?" Miku grinned again.

"Well cafeteria is so noisy and I think you prefer quiet places like the garden, so the garden it is. And it is really nice there" Luka slightly smiled. She doesn't know why but she can hear her heart beating in fast beats.

'_Why beat that way? I'm… just alone with Miku, It's the same as I met her this morning so why feel nervous?' _

"Ah! Miku! You took so long!" Luka got startled and looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was a girl who is shorter than Miku. She was a blonde, her hair was cut to her shoulders, Bobby pins holding her hair bangs back and a big white ribbon to complete. Add her Cereulean eyes and her fair white complexion and like Miku, she had the very petite body.

"Ehehe, gomene Rin-chan!" Miku said blushing slightly and scratching the back of her neck. Rin noticed Luka with her.

"Ohhhhhh~ So the reason why you're late " The blonde said teasingly to Miku and looked at Luka.

"B-Baka! It's not like that! I just want to have Luka to eat with me!" Miku said blushing madly. The pinkette too blushed at her sentence.

"Uhm, Miku who is this?" The taller girl asked sheepishly.

"Ah, Luka this is Rin Kagamine! She is in our class, Can't recall?" Miku said smilling. Luka smiled gently again.

"Ah, Now I remember" The pinkette blurted out slightly embarrassed since she didn't remembered who is in her class. Rin handed out her right hand.

"So, Im Rin Kagamine. Call me Rin!"

_I wonder… they are too friendly …_

"Luka, Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you Rin " Rin chuckled.

"I know that much saa, Lets go" The blonde grinned and made her way to the bench under the flowers.

Luka caught the sight of the butterflies, the other one is teal and the other one is pink. Then she shifted her gaze to the tealette looking at her.

"Luka?"

"Ah, Nothing. Are we going to eat now?"

Miku and Luka went to the white bench under the roses hanging where Rin is sitting. The pinkette started to know Rin. She barely knows her she admits. The blonde was practically quiet like Luka unlike Miku who keeps the conversation like forever which Luka liked so it won't be that awkward.

"And so Miku about Len, Do you agree to date him now?" Rin asked and bite another part of her omelette.

Luka Flinched._'Miku,Len,Suitor?'_

"Nah Nah. I don't recall wishing having that kind of relationship with him" Miku answered after swallowing her food.

The pinkette was still perplexed what are they talking about though…

"Liar. You just don't like Len! What do you look for? Len has everything though!"

Oh Len… Len… There's only one Len in Luka's memory bank. Len Kagamine.

"Kagamine?" Luka mumbled but loud enough for both girls to hear.

"Yeah Luka… My twin brother" Rin answered looking at the mature girl. The pinkette twitched her eye.

"The popular playboy?"

"Yep, He likes Miku since kindergarten until now. Everybody knows about that. It is just this Miku, doesn't accepts Len. Len is everybody's dream you know!" Rin said, she was almost protesting.

Luka now understood. _'It's like that huh? Why am I interested in the first place? It's not like I like that Len!' _ She barely recognize what she is feeling right now… Is it Jealousy? '_Why am I jealous?'_

"Ehhh… You got me. I don't like Len as like that. Why not take him yourself Rin-chan~?" Miku said teasing.

"What? That's… like twincest… and it's not right… " Rin said blushing at her seat, feeling now uneasy.

"Eh… But it will feel so right nee Rin-chan~? We all know Twincest is Wincest you know~"

"S-Shut up! Anyway just take Len! I don't like the way random girls overnight at our house and like my room is next to his! Give me a good night sleep Miku!"

Miku just giggled but Luka just looked at Rin who is blushing.

"Gomen Rin-chaan! I don't like having relationship with him okay. And look at me I am so pathetic…"Miku said and started sobbing.

'_Woah, Why is she crying? '_ Luka thought, Miku was now sobbing. The taller girl was about to pat her back when,

"Don't be deceived Luka-san"Rin said in a flat tone.

'_Huh?"_ Luka looked at Rin. She was confused but didn't show it.

"Shut it Drama Queen" Rin told Miku

"Ehehe~ what will you do if I am crying for really Rin-chan? Still act cold…? Trying to resist?" Miku said grinning. Rin just sighed at this.

"You know Miku you should stop playing with anyone. Why not act what you really feel?"Rin asked grumbling. The tealette narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. Okay I won't now Rin-chan" Miku said smiling.

"I can't believe that now."

Luka can't follow their chat just made her quiet pace. She barely listens at the two talking. Miku noticed this and felt a little disappointed. Her plan was to make Luka a little bit jealous with her and Rin. Little did her not know, The tealette succeed.

"Hey Luka-san" The blonde said looking at the mature girl take a sip at her yogurt milk drink.

"What is it?"Luka answered in a gentle smile.

Like the tealette she gaped her mouth open but came to her senses faster to be not obvious that she was stunned.

"Nothing, just honoured to have the pride of Sega High in my presence" Rin said having her hands in chest and bowing a bit. Luka got choked at her drink. The two stood and assisted the pinkette.

"*Cough*Cough*! Ugh…." Luka shivers and started soothing her chest.

"Sorry, Did I ask something that shouldn't be asked?" Rin asked worriedly and the taller girl noticed this and then smiled back to her elegant phase.

"N-no…It's just I don't want to be treated like a goddess or anything."

"Really? All girls wanted to be treated like that though-" The blonde said

' **PANTSU NUGERU MON! PANTSU NUGERU ON NEE- ' ** The blonde picked her phone and answered the call, blushing.

"Y-Yes?"

Luka was startled it was Rin's ringtone.

"EEH? O-OK! We will be there now! Bye!" the blonde yelled on her phone.

"M-Miku! We have meeting this lunch and the witch was the one who organized this surprising meeting!" the small girl squeaked panicking.

"Ehhhhh! Let's go then! Bye Luka! See you later. " Miku said as she trotted off with Rin leaving Luka alone with herself.

The girl sighed. _'Those two…'_

Still even she's left she didn't left. She just thought of some random things…

'_Come to think of it… I never ran before…. You only ran when you-_

"Luuka-chaan!"

Her thought was cut when someone high but husky voice called her name. She looked up at the 3rd floor, and saw a teal hair.

'_M-Mikuo-senpai…'_ The teal haired guy smiled at him.

"What are you doing there alone?"Mikuo asked with a bubbly tone.

"Uh-"Luka was cut again when he said:

"Wait a minute, I'll go there."

Then the lad arrived nervously, it was his first time being alone with Luka. They chatted a lot. Luka felt nice, practically she felt good talking. Mikuo, finally fell into the pinkette's charms. Even though he really likes his sister and support her for everything she wants _'Gomen miku-chan…not just this…'_

"I think… It's time to go" Luka said looking at her small wrist clock, It's not time but… she already wanted to see Miku in the class.

"Y-Yeah, Thank you for chatting with me Luka-chan" Mikuo said blushing. The pinkette smiled again at him.

"Nah, It's my pleasure" _ ' C-Cute!'_

Then as the two teen stood. There was Yuuma watching both of them and mumbled something.

* * *

The next day, It was lunch time, there again the three girls taking their lunch in the garden.

"So How are you guys?" Rin started the conversation. Miku sighed.

"Rumors are already starting about Luka and I. It started when I called her name out loud…" Miku said pouting sooo cute. Rin suddenly had bright eyes.

"Oh yeah guys I heard about this rumor before… that you guys are enemies stuff!" Luka flinched at this.

"E-Enemies?" Rin nodded at the pinkette's question.

"Yeah… Like Competition stuff…" Miku just giggled again.

"they were stupid Rinny whoever made that up! They don't know how I am happy that Luka was now my friend!" Luka looked at the tealette. She had the same thing at her. _'yeah… so happy'._

The three girls chats a lot and stuff. So they are now friends! (A/N:mehlazy) Luka felt grateful so to Miku giving her such a wonderful school days.

But then there were two figures from above building watching them. To be specific from the room Mikuo peeked yesterday.

"Hey Mikuo, your sister's finally getting closer to Luka-san" Yuuma said in flat tone. Mikuo just let his body tainted with white pink.

"Nah… I find them both or add that girl… I think she was Kagamine's brother… Those are cute together" Yuuma shifted his orbs to Luka.

"Yeah… Very cute" Yuuma said smiling. Mikuo looked at his senior and found him looking at the pinkette.

"Yuuma, you don't like Luka-chan, do you?" Yuuma trotted his gaze into Mikuo's eyes.

"No. That's absurd."

* * *

It was the end of the school. Luka's day's before felt neutral everyday… But since she met Miku… It was coloured… so beautiful.

'_Miku…Thank You'_

She entered the student council room. And there, The president Yuuma Kaze, The vice president Mikuo Hatsune, Then Gakupo Kamui the business manager and Miki Esuefueitu the treasurer.

The pinkette really don't recall inside the student council room besides them. But of course she cannot forget faces.

"Welcome there Princess" Mikuo said grinning in his chair. Luka only smiled gracefully in response.

* * *

"The meeting is now adjourned" Yuuma announced with a gentle smile. Then everybody started fixing their stuff, opening the doors and leaving.

Luka noticed in the corner of her very detective eyes that Gakupo was looking at her… blushing… madly.

When Luka looked at him, he averted his gaze away. The pink haired was going to question him but;

"Gakuupo-Niichan!" A petite girl with a yellow green hair called gakupo.

"G-Gumi!" Gakupo stuttered swaying his purple long hair.

They were both first years to inform and they were both siblings. Gakupo was older to inform. The yellow green haired girl saw Luka she went to joy. She dashed to the pinkette and held her two hands with hers.

"Nee! Nee! You're Luka Megurine right?" Luka still surprised just followed the flow of events. She loved to do it.

" Y-Yes, What is it?" Gumi grinned up to her ears.

"Can I be your friend?" Luka felt a flutter in her heart, another friend.

'_Some will just befriend you because of fame'_ Luka furrowed her brows at the thought. She remembered her discussion with Miku. But she looked again at Gumi. The pinkette didn't saw any bad intent smiled.

"Sure Gumi-chan" The petite girl grinned almost had tears in her eyes, jumped in the air.

"Yatta! Can I call you Luka too?" Gumi asked Gumi nervously _' I called you at your name…'_ Luka nodded.

"Then Go home with us Luka!" The yellow green haired girl invited. The taller girl blinked two times at this. _'Isn't Gakupo mad at me? Will it be okay?'_

"It's okay right? Nii-chan?" Gumi turned to her brother who is covering his face for some reason.

"S-Sure" his little sister grinned.

As Luka, Gumi and Gakupo made their way out the room, Yuuma approached Mikuo who is staring at their backs.

"You have a lot of rivals Mikuo-kun" Yuuma teased. Mikuo felt his blood rise to his head.

"I-I know!" Sure Mikuo you do. When Just Miku is not there, the boy  
population, all of it was your rivals.

* * *

Gumi cheerfully chatted with Luka along the way home unlike Gakupo nervously didn't talk. And Luka noticed this.

"Hey hey Luka-chan! Let's try that Ice cream parlor there!" Gumi said points to a certain restaurant. Again the pinkette nods.

"Okay"

As Gumi went to the counter to order their treats while Luka and Gakupo sat for their table. The pinkette took this chance to ask. She was now being uneasy because the purple guy is bugging now her because of his unusual behaviour and attitude.

"Kamui-san, Is there something you're mad about me?' the pinkette leaned closer. Gakupo felt the situation nervous and very nerve cracking.

"M-Mad? I-I am not mad!"Gakupo said looking away from Luka's intoxicating eyes. Luka felt really really weird. She knows this purple guy for his reputation for his being 'The Samurai in the Modern Age'. They say he was so calm and cool. Why act like a little scared girl now?

"Then, Why are you avoiding my gaze?" Luka asked now it was more serious.

'_Luka-sama, Why are you so dense?' _Gakupo thought.

* * *

Just a while ago, Miku's club practice was finished. She was now walking her way home alone because Rin is fetching her beloved brother who is kidnapped in some girl's house while Kaito is hanging out with someone.

The tealette sighed at the thought. To admit she wanted Luka to go home with her. But it seems so awkward, she just met her yesterday! But still she felt fluffy so sweet.

'_Things are going nice Luka…'_ Miku ran due to a pressure she felt in her chest. Her teal hair sways into her pretty legs as she did. _'I wonder what action should I do next to get to her closer?'_

An image of a handsome third year lad whom had a pink hair popped in her thoughts. It made her wince.

'_No, I wouldn't let Kaze stop me.'_

Miku have never been in love before. She completely understands what it was. It was supposed to be taken to mature level. But she was just doing what she wanted… What will make her happy. No one was getting bothered.

'_It's fine right? I mean Luka doesn't belong to anyone right? So I just…have to make her mine'_ Miku giggled at the thought.

(A/N: Please, This is not horror or suspense. She won't kill anyone… Promise~XD)

To her surprise she saw the girl she was thinking of in an ice cream parlor sitting in a table looking seriously at a boy… blushing looking away from her!

'_T-That's! The samurai! What is he doing here with Luka?'_

The tealette dashes to a sit in a coffee shop beside the ice cream parlor. There she watched from the view and she saw Gakupo cleared his throat.

"Actually Luka-san you can call me Gakupo" Luka smiled.

"Alright Gakupo-kun, But that doesn't answer my question anyhow. So why?" the purple haired guy felt the chills grounding him.

"I-I" crap. Gakupo was going to confess. In a wrong time and In a wrong way. To his delight his sister saved him.

"Luka-chan! Gakupo-nii! Here's our ice cream!" Gumi yelled with her soft gentle voice but then loud enough for two to hear.

"Ah, Thanks Gumi" The pinkette smiled and Gumi sat on her chair.

"No problem! I got strawberry for you Luka and Ube for you nii-chan!" Gakupo nodded shaking. Luka took the spoon and grabbed a bite from the ice cream.

"So why Gakupo?" The pinkette dared to ask again, Gakupo was startled. He thought that he finally escaped, unfortunately not.

"Uh, Luka-sama, I think now's not the right time for you to know. But surely I'll tell you… and it's not that I'm mad. You're not doing anything wrong" 'the purple guy said, still facing away. The two didn't utter a word, Gumi who didn't know what was going on and Luka still wondering what it was, until the mature girl broke it.

"Okay" Then Gakupo stood.

"I'm going to comfort room, Please excuse me" Luka was startled. It was almost her dialogue back then in the student council room. It was when she can't take it… _'Does that mean… Gakupo… To me?'_ Luka thought. _'No,No,No. Don't be assuming Luka, It's not!'_Gumi curious asked.

"What was that Luka?" The pinkette smiled.

"Uhm, It's just Gakupo is weird when it comes to me…" The other sibling widened her yellow green eyes.

'_Is it like that nii-chan?'_

The petite girl felt a pat on her shoulder. She saw it was Luka.

"Are you alright?" Gumi smiled. Different from the smiled she makes. It was bittersweet.

She always heard Luka from her big brother, She so wonderful in his stories. That's why she likes her then but she was just surprised she was the 'Ice Princess' It was clearly that it didn't suit her. But still she wanted her to be her friend. It was obvious then her nii-chan liked Luka…'_But…But…But…'_

"Miku!" Gumi was called to her body when she heard Luka's very exited voice. She saw  
Luka grinning so beautifully looking to a certain petite girl who had a really long beautiful teal coloured hair which is tie into twin tails.

'_T-The Diva!'_

"Hey Luka! I didn't hope I'll see you here!" Miku said grinning cutely.

"_Waaah, She's so beautiful and with Luka, they look so good together!'_ Gumi thought.

Bad bad lie Miku. She was practically planning that when the guy comes to comfort room of leave so whatever, she'll act she'll buy some ice cream. Expected act for the Drama Princess! '_You bet!'_Miku thought.

"Me too, It's good to see you here." Luka said with a smile. It felt weird but she can feel her heart beat again faster. Again, unlike the way it hurts with Yuuma… It felt vey fluffy this time… and it's happy.

'_I wonder why is my heart is acting so weird, But either way Im sure I'm happy that Miku is here'_

"Hey can I sit here?" Miku asked Gumi. After sitting, Gumi was introduced to the tealette then. While they were chattering a certain ice cream was served in front of the Miku.

"Here you are Mi-chan!" Miku widened her eyes.

"Kaito! What are you doing here!" It was Kaito serving ice cream. And yes, this guy was in part-time job here.

" Sorry for lying then… can you wait me after this? I want to go home with you" Kaito said pouting. Luka felt a weird ache in her chest. Before it was so fluffy … _'This again… I'm no jealous or what really… I just want to go home with Miku okay? Geez…'_ Luka thought.

"Nah! It's okay! Besides I have Gumi here and Luka… " Miku said blushing a little and yes, someone noticed this, it was just Gumi. She was childish for some things… but she was good at this.. Y'know.. knowing someone's inner feelings… _'Luka is really beautiful… That's why a lot of people love her'_ Gumi thought smiling at Luka.

Suddenly the Blue haired guy kneeled in front of Luka and kissed her hand. The pinkette was very startled at this while Miku felt her nervous system cracking in frustration and jealousy.

"Your name my princess, Luka Megurine right?" He said smiling. He emitted that princely aura which was shown during plays and such…

"Y-Yes?" Luka answered feeling the shivers in her spines, she was never touched by a boy before. In return the lad just smiled charmingly.

"Will you accompany me then going home?" Kaito winked at her. Now Luka felt really uneasy… _'I don't even know this guy'_

"Sorry, But Gumi had me to go home with her and Gakupo" Luka said looking away irritated. This in return Kaito narrowed his perfect eyes blue eyes.

"The samurai?"

Gumi grinned and bragged everything. This the pleading guy just gave up, even so he used one of his tactics getting a girl. Well, among them, Miku just stared in the air. Oh why? She was hoping to ask Luka to go home with her and then know she have plans already. She sighed and yeah… Gumi again noticed this.

"Is there something wrong Miku-san?" the tealette just smiled … one of her best poker smiles.

"No, Im just going home now" Luka got surprised. _'Miku just got here…'_

"Hey! What about the ice cream!" Kaito spat. Miku carried her bag into her shoulders and grinned at him. " You can eat it kaito, I know you love it~" Miku said winking at him and Kaito did blushed at this.

"T-Thank you" Luka just weirdly felt hurt… at this. She can't make anything sense anymore. She was in love with Yuuma. No one else, so why? Why feel this way?

"Wait Miku-san, you are already going home now?" Miku nodded.

"So, bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Luka winced silently in her seat. She awfully wanted to go home with Miku and kami knows why. Gumi looked at the pinkette, and yes, she noticed it again. There, in Luka's crystal blue eyes with a hint of teal in them there a flicker, a silver of bitterness. ' _I thought so… it's mutual then. This is not just very close and deep friendship. Sorry nii-chan. I'm going to do this'_

"Nee Luka-san"Luka who was in deep thoughts about the tealette flinched, definitely startled.

"W-What is it?" Gumi smiled and held her both hands and looked straight in her eyes.

"You want to go after her no?" Luka speechless but then nodded shyly.

"You can go after her" Gumi said smiling and the pinkette again nodded and didn't hesitate to grab her things and stood.

"Thanks a lot Gumi" Gumi smiled and watched the Luka as she ran. Gumi smiled. She wasn't a fad of this stuff but it was just cute playing a role. Then just her brother came.

"Why are you alone? Where's Luka-sama?"Gakupo asked with his really deep voice. Then her sister just shrugged her shoulders. To Gakupo's relief he sat down on his chair and started taking a bite from his Ube ice cream, then rested his back at the parlor's chair and looked solemnly at Luka's unfinished ice cream.

"What? You want to eat it Nii-chan?" Gumi asked which made the boy startle.

"N-No! You want it G-Gumi?" his voice shaked.

"You do want it, since it was Luka-san's…" Gumi chuckled at her teasing and the purple guy was in red.

"O-Of course… I-I do. I like her since middle school" Ouch.

"Eat it, I wouldn't tease"

"T-Thank you… But this is kinda embarrassing…" Gumi just smiled in a reply.

This is one of her problems then, she had a brother complex.

* * *

"Huff, Huff,…" Luka panted on the top her lungs in sync of her fast beating heart. She was running, desperately to catch up with the tealette. _' so this is why you were running…'_ Luka stopped running and trying to calm herself. Her body was now heavy. She was panting and sweating a lot.

'_What should I do? I can't find her' _ Luka thought in her despair.

"Luka?" The pinkette turned. Yes.

"Miku…"Luka gasped out of her breathe. Miku ran towards her and quickly wiped her face with her handkerchief.

"Luka you are sweating aot, why did you run? Something urgent came?"Miku asked in confusion. It wasn't Luka's character to forget something. Luka cleared her voice first to make sure she wouldn't stammer.

"I-I want to go home with you Miku" Luka said blushing. It was so embarrassing to say something like that. But nothing is wrong with that! And besides she doesn't want to lie to herself. On the other side the tealette felt a very overwhelming feeling taking her emotions over. She clutched the handkerchief on her hands and jumped to Luka for an embrace.

The taller girl was loss for words but embraced back. She doesn't know why but it feels so great. Miku got a little wet form Luka's sweat, not she did mind but Luka's sweet scent was all over. Then they just noticed people on the streets were staring at them so the inevitable embrace was broken.

Miku smiled and mirrored Luka's reaction.

"Let's go home Luka"

* * *

On the way home, they were walking side by side. The tension was awkward but a lot of million thoughts were running in their sea of thoughts.

"So where do you live Miku? Luka broke the silence.

"Ah- its on *certain address* soo… you?"

"My house is on the same block…" the teal eyes got brighter.

"S-So! Can we go home together from now on then?" Miku asked nervously. Her happiness do trusts on her answer.

"Of course… " Luka said in a calm tone but in her insides she was obviously happy, happy that they can spend time together more then.

"Ne Luka, Can you tell me some things about you?" Miku asked cutely as she curled her lips in a moeish manner. Luka give it a thought. She wasn't good at telling something about herself that much.

"I really don't know… why don't you start first?" Miku smiled in the response.

"My family love leeks! And I love to sing… so far that's what I know!" Luka giggled at Miku's answer.

"That's Cute" Then the tealette blushed a bit but bounced back to avoid embarrassment.

"W-Well! So it is my turn now, I'll ask questions. Is that fine?" Luka nodded.

"Do you have a sibling?" Luka nodded and smiled.

"A older twin brother actually." Miku felt her heart beat.

"Really? Can I meet him?" the tealette asked excitedly but Luka just shrugged.

"Too bad, He is studying overseas"

"Oh… parents then?"

"Overseas…"

"Then who are you living with? With an auntie or ... uncle?"

"Um, I'm living alone with myself" Luka answered with a smile as she returned the gaze the smaller girl is giving her.

"S-Sorry." Miku said who is now ashamed of the sudden flow of their conversation. She looked at Luka. She… is not sad about it? It was usual to be a little melancholic about it. Instead she was still smiling.

'_Luka smiles a lot'_ Miku thought sweetly, just when they reached her house.

"This is my house Luka" Luka looked at Miku then shifted to the house.

"It's nice" Luka complimented which made the smaller girl scratch her nose.

"ehehe~ thank you"

"Then I'll take my leave" the taller girl said in elegant manner. Miku winced a little. She didn't want her to leave yet. She was now thinking a reason for her to stay.

"Luka wai-" Miku yelled. Oh gosh Then Luka turned back.

"What is it?" Miku shooked her head half heartedly.

"No… Nothing Take care on your way"

"Sure, I will" Then Luka starred walking away.

'_Ah…She's leaving now'_

Suddenly she stopped her legs and turned back to the tealette who looks like can cry anytime.

"Miku, do you still have anything to say besides that?" Out of her emotions she finally let it out.

'_Geez!Baka Luka! Why are you asking things?'_ Luka thought. The pinkette too did not want to leave. Something is still missing. Miku smiled and ran to Luka. Then she placed a magic. Her lips touched Luka's cheeks, which made Luka blush pinker than her hair.

As the kiss was done, Miku looked at the mature girl's searching eyes which is searching for hers too.

Luka touched her warm cheeks, she can feel it throbbing.

'_Why… Why I feel this way…'_

"Ehehe~ Im jealous at Kaito. He kissed you!" Miku said sheepishly. _'Ah…That was it. Just because of Kaito' _The pinkette thought as disappointment fill her. But then Miku started speaking again.

"But I guess it was a goodbye kiss from me to you Luka! Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" The tealette said as she ran inside her house leaving a stunned luka.

'_A Good… Bye Kiss'_ She thought blushing. But she smiled eventually.

'_It felt nice… then I guess it was good. Nothing is wrong. We are just friends… very good friends'_ She nodded at her thought and made her walk swaying her long silky hair.

On the other side there was miku leaning on the other side of the main door of their household.

There she was panting and blushing so red. Then she dared to feel her heartbeat by her fragile hands.

'_I-It's so fast..'_

Miku smiled. Things with Luka are doing great! This feeling is too great… Then just her mother came and saw her by the door.

"Oh dear! Why are you full of sweat! And are you an idiot now? Why are you smiling alone?" Her mother worriedly asked. Miku just grinned happily.

"Nothing so much mother! What's dinner?"

"eh… You sure? Uhm, were having steak with leeks… and there's your Big brother doesn't have any eager to eat. What's wrong with that guy?"

Miku was startled. Very startled. There is no chance in her lifetime she saw Mikuo refused eating leeks. The tealette ran to his brother's room upstairs. She knocked on the door, loudly enough to hear.

"Onii-san?" Miku said, worry was obvious in her voice. As she can hear shuffling inside she smiled in relief. Then the door opened slightly and there peeked a teal eye.

"What's up?"Mikuo asked. His sister pouted.

"Youre not eating dinner that is up. Mother said you're not eating! What's wrong?" The teal eye shifted away from the another teal as Mikuo opened the door and revealed his figure he was still in his uniform. The tealette stepped inside and sat on her brother's bed. Mikuo leaned on his door as he closed it.  
"Nothing is really wrong. I'm just full…"  
"Liar, I am your sister you know"

"Alright. Personal issues"

"Tell me! Or else youre going to regret if you don't answer me" Mikuo grimaced as he understood what Miku meant… leeks…  
"Ill eat now. Miku. Out." The tealette grinned hearing these.

"Okaaay~~!" Mikuo smiled as he opened the door for his sister, just when she turned around at him and smirked.

"Mikuo-nii, someday youre going to tell me" Mikuo just smiled and closed the door and leaned on his door, and sighed.

"Miku… How am I going to tell you?"

* * *

There the pinkette arranging her stuff as she lay on her fluffy bed. It was a tiring day, but really… different. Again the smaller girl popped in her head.

'_Miku'_

Why is she feeling like this?

She likes Yuuma!

She likes Yuuma.

She likes Yuuma… right?

The pinkette freed a groan as she stared as the ceiling. It's not normal to feel this for a friend. Miku… is she… not a friend anymore?

Luka closed her eyes calling her deep thoughts, and previewed everything.

'_This… This is wrong'_

* * *

There... you go... i dont know what to say. ah.. replies to reviews:

.S- uhm, thank you... :)) i really dont know what to say. thank you for reading...

.Yuuki Yami- R-Really? y-you made my day.. :)) but... i dont want to disappoint you... OAO

.Randomgirl2k5- T-This is not a master piece...! OAO b-but... thanks for reading.. :)) i... dont know if this chapter will sastify you... DD: i have many plans for this fic too... and i dont know if im able to keep them all... aargh.

please review. :))


	3. You Make Me Oblivious

.aha. wow. i updated. i was actually thinking of abandoning this... *scratches head* well.. anyway... it was just 4 people who reads this... = u =

sorry. this chapter is just shorter... and i forgot my ideas about this... and im going to remember :) thank you for the reviews/ i love you guys...

Disclaimer: i dont own vocaloid okay?

* * *

Luka particularly decided not to be so attached at the tealette, but she failed. The joys with her during lunch… more when the teacher is not there yet chatting so weird, and when the diva passes by the student council. And the way she screams the pinkette's name every time they meet, Mostly the times when they two go together home.

There is just no way Luka can resist.

" I- I should just start observing myself then" The pinkette mumbled while arranging the files inside the student council room alone. It was another early morning, and she has herself there early. There was no particular meeting but she wanted there early. Kami knows why.

Vaguely, she doesn't notices the certain tealette peeking from outside window watching her.

Miku sighed. These weeks… she was with her beloved oh Luka. It was happy and fleeting moments that she will surely treasure in her life. But only one thing she feels which is itching her sixth sense. Luka was holding back something. And it… doesn't feel that nice.

'_is she falling for me now? Yatta! Im beating kazeno!'_ Miku happily thought. But she had a sudden realization of the mixing ideas in her head. It gave a very painful sensation…

'_Maybe she can't accept that she… is attracted to me?'_

She narrowed her teal eyes at the pinkette who fixing her gaze at the sakura trees outside. ' _is it that you were troubled about? Being embarrassed?'_

The tealette sighed and started walking away. Luka saw the color of teal passing by the windows in the corner of her eyes, and it made her heart beat crazily. '_W-why? '_ She walked hurriedly like a kid who saw its favourite toy on the windows. She rested her fingers lay on the cold window as Luka let her warm battles with the cold. _ 'My h-heart… only beat that fast for Yuuma-senpai. Then… can you explain why it beats the same way for you? … Miku?'_

His soft footsteps rang loudly in the silent hall way. His long slender fingers searched for the certain doorknob of a room. Ah, there he found it. Yuuma was surprised that someone again beat him on being punctual. He saw Luka nuzzly sleeping in her chair with some important papers need to be done around.

'_Why is she here early?'_

He walked near to the pinkette, he was startled when he found himself caressing Luka's pink cheeks. It was weird, why did he... the pink haired lad chuckled at the movement he did a while ago. _'Youre doing a child abuse Yuuma'_.

* * *

Luka was now walking to her classes. She was slightly pink because of the events happened back then inside the student council.

*flashhhhhhhhhhhback*

When she opened her eyes, she saw something so overwhelming, before her there is the president seriously writing. His beautiful lime eyes fixed on the paper which made him so handsooooome (A/N:insertmylefangirling) Luka's eyes went wide as ever and blushed has she have never been.

"Yu-Yuuma-senpai!" The pinkette said gasping out of air in her sit. This Yuuma just smiled sweetly.

"Oh? Did you have a nice sleep?" Luka felt shame in her whole mind as she felt some drool in her soft skin.

'_G-Gah! How embarrassing!'_

"E-Etou Yuuma-senpai…"

"You were so cute sleeping Luka-san. By the way thanks for customizing the files. I noticed, it was amazingly arranged not just alphabetically but due to details too. Though… you don't have to be that early " Luka blushed and looked at her shoes.

'_H-He noticed…?'_

"N-No… It is my job… and I am willing to do it"Yuuma chuckled and patted her head.

"Haha, really? But you need to sleep more than you do. Look you slept here… sleeping in bed was more comfortable you know? Hmm… but its okay since I had to see you sleeping so soundly" The pinkette blushed at The presidents words.

"N-N…" Luka stuttered not knowing how to reply.

"But thank you Luka-san…"

This exchanging of words was very overwhelming for Luka. Her heart was screaming. And it hurts. So much. She exhaled, trying to feel more comfortable.

'_Ahh… Yuuma-senpai…'_

"Demo saa, If I have my vice and secretary till I graduate, then that is enough." Luka felt her heart wants to say something in return. But this may reveal her feelings about Yuuma. No, it was too late. She can feel her larynx already vibrating.

"I-I am always here b-" Then she saw a flash of teal. Why does it when she have this feelings… That person pops in her head?

"Ohayo Yu-"

The pinkette and the person who just arrived were cut when they saw each other. Luka was relieved. Miku didn't popped in her thoughts when she had that feelings, she didn't saw Miku's image when she has the feelings of love. Right right.

"L-Luka-chan…"

Mikuo blushed contrastly against his teal hair.

"Hello Mikuo-senpai, ohayou…" Luka smiled. She was relieved too that Mikuo cut her. That very moment she was going to say a bestselling and very embarrassing phrase.

'_I am always here by your side'_

"What are you saying then Luka-san?" Yuuma questioned. He seriously wanted to hear it.

"N-No… I was going to say that the whole student council…. No the whole school is here to support you" Luka made up. Not really made up, what she said is a fact but it wasn't she was going to say. Yuuma believed her, but deep inside felt kind a disappointed. Mikuo just silently sat down in his seat trying to not to show he was jealous.

*Flashubakkuend*

Luka sighed at the flashback, she was now entering her homeroom. When she opened the door, everyone stopped their work just to look at her. Luka felt so uneasy being stared at. It felt like bullying to her.

"Ohayou Luka-sama!" Luka turned to see the voice. She was one of her classmates… her name was Kai, she Greeted her with a brave smile. You can understand Kai was afraid that she might just get a cold

treatment from the Ice Princess, Luka smiled back. " Ohayou Kai-san…" Everyone widened their yes at the feedback Kai did. So everyone greeted too.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Megurine-sama!" They said in cheer.

Luka giggled. Everybody was now trying to befriend her and not worship. She smiled that she is being slowly being accepted in her class. Luka made a mental note to thank Kai later. But, she… missed a person in this class. The dearest one…

'_Miku… is not here yet.'_ Luka thought. When she looked around she found out that Rin isn't here yet too. Luka walked to her seat. She again looked outside the window. She caught of two girls running towards in her building.

It was a tealette and a blonde.

'_Oh… its… Rin. And… miku'_

They were running side by side and…

'_Holding… each other's hands'_

Luka narrowed her look.

'_They… look so beautiful together.'_

She sighed and ignored what she saw. She can identify to herself looking outside and thinking about them wouldn't do anything good. She just felt a very painful pang in her chest. The pinkette felt her hands go colder than they normally were. And it felt like… there is a very sharp ice was stuck in her body.

'_It hurts…why am I feeling like this? Yuuma-senpai never made me feel this way. That's right. What I feel for Yuuma-senpai is love. For Miku… clearly it isn't. it was just rare… and…it hurt. Love was a nice feeling right?'_

Luka made her cold phase and elegant pose without her knowing, and this aura made the class in awe. Just when Luka felt her nerves twitch, two petite girls entered the room. They panted heavily as the room greeted them. Too good to be true, Kiyoteru-sensei, their teacher isn't there yet. He was known for his advance diversional time space. The duo giggled as everyone pulled a joke about it, then they moved onto their respective seats. Rin sat beside Luka and Miku right in front. The blonde and the pinkette's seats was beside the windows.

Luka did her best to avoid the gaze of the blonde and Miku's which she felt. She… wanted to ignore them for some reason.

"Hey Luka" the blonde called.

Luka felt her heart twitch at Rin's call. _'arrgh. I can't force myself to be rude after all!'_ the pinkete sighed at her hopeless thought and turned to Rin's direction. She tried to pull her natural smile but she failed.

"What is it Rin?" Rin noticed this. Well you know that saying that when you don't truly mean it, it wouldn't reach your eyes. Luka's eyes spill the beans. It was always pure. And the blonde noticed. Something was mixed, something that really disturbed her.

"Luka…? Whats wrong?" The said asked girl widened her eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Her voice betrayed her. It she stammered. Which Rin got more worried because of it.

"Tell me what's wrong… ne Luka?" The pinkette felt like crying. She knew whats wrong.

She was jealous at Rin.

Luka felt bad so she averted her gaze from Rin's orbs which is pulling awkward answers from her.

"Theres… nothing to tell" Rin felt like killing the cat. And more she is really really worried. She too looked at the black board which Luka was looking at.

"Okay then…" She mumbled but load enough for Luka to hear.

'_I know… I know Luka' _the blonde thought.

Back then at their Drama Club,

_Rin and Miku were left for their cleaning duty. The time was that enough for Miku to tell Rin which is bugging her recently. Rin, all this time wondered. 'why did Miku rejected them all?' and my brother is hot enough. She wished an answer for her question; what kind of guy Miku will fall for? At that moment, the same air when the blonde searched for answers the tealette confessed._

"_Wh-What?!" Rin gasped, Completely shocked._

"_Mou! That's your reaction just when I told you?" Rin shooked her head. _

"_N-no… just surprised sore dake de…" Miku smiled. The blonde awkwardly looked at the grinning beauty who is looking at her. _

"_S-so… youre into… girls?" The tealette was kind a surprised, but shrugged with a million watt smile._

"_No. just to Luka" _

_Miku Hatsune's confession made Rin's system restart. But as her friend continue her story. She quickly got over it and was happy for Miku._

"_Do you know how Luka-san felt for you?" Miku grinned._

"_does that matter?" Rin sighed. This girl…_

"_But yup. I think she likes me too though…" the tealette continued. _

"_though?"_

"_I don't know…"Miku's teal eyes flicked into darker shade, then so the blonde suddenly gave a supporting hug to her troubled friend._

"_Tell me you are the princess of confidence. You are the princess of the whole world. Youre going to win Luka" Rin felt Miku cheering up. She is The tealette's friend since kindergarten(with Lenny). And Miku never had a crush on someone affectionately._

_She will do anything to help Miku. She would._

'_but you couldn't even do anything about your own feelings' a voice inside her whispered._

'_shut up. My feelings are in a different boat.'_

'_meh whatever'_

Her rushing thoughts and flashback ended when she heard a shouting voice in the direction of the teachers table, and now she realized it there was a flying chalk about to…

Oh shucks.

Lunch, howdy. Luka was now arranging her materials from the subject which just ended. She can feel goosebumps in her skin. She…needs to brace herself. Brace? for what? Lunch.

She felt awkward and uneasy around Miku lately. Her heart was beating crazy. Similar to when it was too with Yuuma. But… those times… she can carefully control her actions and not melt. Why to Miku?

"Luka" the called girl flinched. She can feel her erratic heartbeat. And she was too scared that her voice might betray her again. The pinkette closed her palm trying to get force.

"Hello M-Miku" snap. _'come on Luka… youre being stupid you know. What s your problem eh?' _"A-Are we going now?" whew, at least at the end of her sentence she said it smooth.

"Yup, same spot. Rin is not with us thought" Luka felt her heart at ease and twist painfully. Why is it hard to know what does she feel? She doesn't know what to say in return. She knows… she was happy since it was just her and Miku. But it will be rude to show. Rin is Miku's friend. Yes. Then what should she say?

"W-why not?" Luka asked hoping she will avoid the thoughts too about being alone with the tealette. Miku sighed and feigned as like she was sad.

"Well… I asked Len-kun to eat with her this lunch. They hardly talk now because of his… flirting." Her answer didn't help Luka in anyway. _'so the playboy shouta would be a decent guy when Miku loved him in return huh? Why not? She was gorgeous? She has that angelic voice? Moreover she was not like any liberated girls? Kind… perfect.' _

Luka just tightened her perfect luscious lips. Though… Miku is waiting for her to stand, the way she always do. No, the pinkette was disoriented.

"Shall we go now Luka?" Luka got startled. Why was she so unfocused today huh?

The pinkette sighed and stood.

"right… lets go" Luka smiled at miku still… she's troubled. Miku felt a little worry tingle inside her. _'is this… my fault?'_

* * *

One late afternoon, there was a troubled girl sitting in the student council room. No meeting. Luka just wanted to work to distract herself from the confusing tealette. She was in there, half an hour ago. But she didn't accomplish anything. She was just in daze and forgot why is she in there in the first place.

'_arrgh, im so stupid. I sound like a lovestruck girl… wait. What?'_

She was surprised what she just thought of and then she was startled by the sudden entrance of her phone.

There is a message.

_From; (unregistered number)_

'_hi Luka-sama. This is Gakupo.. uhm… i… can I meet you this afternoon in the Student council room? I need to tell you something important. I'll be waiting._

_Eggplant._

Luka sighed with weary. Great, she was already here.

' _but how did Kamui-san got my email address? '. _

She slacked on her seat staring at the phone. Gosh what she is doing is one of her unproductive issues in her life. She should do some files to be noticed by Yuuma again…

The pinkette blushed at the sudden mentioning of the lad she admire. _' mou! I didn't do it to be noticed! I did it since it was natural!'_

Tic- Toc- Tic- Toc

The pinkette's small wrist watch dominated the sound inside the room. It was 2o minutes ago since the Purple noodle message.

' _why is he taking so long…? Did something came up?' _as to ease her worry she looked at her phone to see if Gakupo mailed her to postpone the meet up. But her hunch betrayed her. No mails.

She didn't move in the whole 20 minutes. '_aaagh! What's your problem Luka?'_

The pinkette exhaled in frustration and rested on the table. She closed her eyes to think why is she being like this really…

'_i… I don't know what to do anymore '_

' _I think things for now is going to be great as you let them work out themselves… isn't that you normally judge this things?' why are you thinking weirdly about this?' _Luka shot her eyes open. Is she really making this one an exception? Why?

'_y-you don't know! Do you? Tell me! You always… say like you were smarter than me… you always hide things from me… ugh. I feel disgusted at myself now…'_

' _huff, youre making things complicated me. You know them, you just deny it. And why disgusted? Is there anything to be disgusted about?'_

'_h-huh? Deny? I am not a denial! And… im loving… someone… I think, in a wrong way… that's disgusting…'_

'_ah, maika. And, loving someone doesn't have rules. Love them. Love them. Youre really weird on this one me'_

'_what do you mean …that Mi-' _her discussion of thoughts was cut when the door opened. She expected it was the purple lad but…

"Miku…" Luka exhaled with her expressionistic voice. With the help of herself things got smoother… though she really didn't made anything clear.

"Luka…" Miku walked closer at the point of two inches closing the distance. She can feel the thickness of the atmosphere. No one did anything, so why it was kind a awkward huh?

"Luka, am I a bother to you?" the pinkette felt her arms stiffened. She doesn't know what exactly to say. If she was not going to think about what will matter, she's going to say that Miku is. But she care what the tealette will feel for it. She took a deep breath and started speaking.

" N-no… youre not." Luka answered in a huff. With that exhale she gave up fighting about something. That's right. She was the one who is making Miku bother her. It was her fault all along. On the other face, the shorter girl sighed in frustration. She really wanted to make amends for what it is she had done wrong. _' why are you so defensive? There is nothing to hide…'. _Miku sat on the next chair next to Luka; yuuma's. But the pinkette is too weary about Miku to notice. Moreover… she was nervous…

Much to Luka, she is now feeling better. _'gosh, I am so silly. What was it really I thought of that I was bothered…?'_ "Luka?" She cannot think what is it since Miku called her. She smiled as in response, her natural smile.

When the tealette saw this, her lips curved into a sweet smile, glad Luka was pulling herself up now. This is the Luka she fell for.

" What is it Miku?" The pinkette asked smiling delightfully. For once this day she's back.

Suddenly, the time was defeated when Miku casted a spell.

Her lips touched Luka's.

This is too much too process for Luka. She was in daze until Miku broke it. She was startled by the feeling Miku removed her smooth lips from hers. It was like… there was really a magic. Then after a few realizations Luka felt her blood rise up to tip of her ears.

Miku kissed her.

"I love you Luka, Will you go out with me?"

* * *

there. wow. crappy plot! .

anyway... i was hoping for the twists.. but... my auntie objected that it was too confusing... sorry if Luka thinks so...aah. sorry. and my grammar... please forgive me.. english is not my forte. (sowhywrite?) and i noticed a lot of typos! agh. and verb lapses too...

replies?

.yuuki yami- really? haha, well thats going to be her attitude in the plot but trust me, she going to be a understanding one :))

.RandomGirl2k5- ahyaah, thank you for the compliment for the chapter two.. *gives your compliment to that chapter* yuup. and Luka can't have Len. Len is like the worth of 5 vocaloid guys :DD and anyway/ thank you for tuning on!

.veline shee- yuss.. i know. the gorgeous Yuuma~ kyaa. hee hee, a spoiler alert. he is going to be one of the characters here who has really... a complicated twist. :) and yeah, my aunt says Miku should go her heart broken and run towards Len... :(

.guest- really? thank you :)) i dont think this chapter will satisfy you/ :( please give me chance next time...

.ryou- thank you... but it seems like a crap to me.. :(

there. sorry for the lil delay and lil crap i posted.. . next time again? :D


End file.
